


No Monsters Here

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [135]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Future Fic, Ghosts, Haunted Castle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: When they were picking the destination for their vacation, Stiles asked their friends for suggestions. He should have known better than to trust them though, no matter how much he stressed that it was a break and should not include pack business or monster fighting.Then again, he did also ask Cora for recommendations.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [135]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/383182
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #352: Haunt





	No Monsters Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Full Moon Ficlet](https://fullmoonficlet.tumblr.com/) challenge on tumblr - prompt #352: haunt
> 
> Thank you inhystereks for the title help :D

"Seriously?" 

"She likes it."

"Well, that much is obvious but the question remains, _why_ does she like it so much?"

Derek shrugs instead of replying. 

"I mean, not to be questioning anyone's judgment here, least of all a five year old's," Stiles says in a tone that he hopes conveys that he is, indeed, questioning many things right now, his own life choices included, "but don't we have enough creepy things in our lives already?" 

"She knows those."

_Like that is an answer_, Stiles thinks. Then he looks down between them and sighs when he sees the cause of this conversation. His and Derek's daughter Lila, her arms and legs wrapped around Derek's thigh and calf, looking up at Stiles with a pleading look. They adopted her when she was barely a few weeks old, a werewolf cub from a pack attacked by hunters, her parents gone. With several strings pulled they managed to get the paperwork approved and she's been with them ever since, the first of the pack babies, now accompanied by several others. 

"A haunted castle," Stiles says in a deadpan tone. "You want to go to a haunted castle."

Lila nods with enthusiasm, her eyes lit up with glee. 

"Why?"

"I wanna meet the ghosts," she states with determination. "Aunt Cora said they're fun."

"Cora would," Stiles grumbles and looks up at Derek. "I should have known there'd be a catch to her vacation spot suggestions."

"This was where our family came from," Derek says, reminding Stiles of the original reason they're in Scotland in October. "She tracked the Hales down as far as here."

"I know that. She also conveniently told our daughter about the _one_ castle in the entire country that's supposed to be haunted and got her hopes up about meeting _ghosts_."

"Well, it's probably not the only haunted castle around here," Derek points out.

Stiles huffs and shakes his head. "We're on _vacation_," he tells Derek. "No monster fighting."

"But Daaaaad," Lila chimes in, still wrapped around Derek's leg. 

"Ghosts." 

"Yeah! Awesome ghosts!"

"Did Cora say she really met them?" Stiles asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Mhm, she did. She took photos too! Papa show him!" 

Stiles levels Derek with a glare, hoping it conveys how he feels about whatever photos Cora may have sent. It's not a feeling that is in any way good and he's already preparing to spam Cora with things she particularly dislikes. Just because. 

But Derek tugs his phone out of the pocket and ignores Stiles's glare as he scrolls through the pictures, then turns the phone around wordlessly so Stiles can see the screen. There, in all its creepy glory, is Cora with a grin on her face and what looks like an older version of Casper leaning on her shoulder. 

"We're not fighting _ghosts_," Stiles says, knowing that he's starting to sound like he's pleading. 

"You're not supposed to _fight_ them, Dad!" Lila tells him, her face turning into something that he guesses is meant to look disapproving but she doesn't quite pull it off. "They're _friends_."

"Friendly ghosts," Stiles deadpans. "You want to be _friends_ with a ghost."

"Duh." 

Derek doesn't quite manage to hold back a chuckle and Stiles throws him another glare. Their little girl most definitely has attitude and Stiles knows that he has no one to blame for that but himself. It made the flight to Scotland an adventure and earned them a combination of amused and unimpressed looks. 

"Okay," he finally says, knowing that he's not going to win this one. "Okay fine, we can go meet these Caspers."

"Daaaaad," Lila drawls, rolling her eyes. "Casper doesn't live _here_, he's in America. And also he moved on, he's not a ghost anymore."

"Oh? I thought he was able to come back because he was really good friends with Kat," Stiles tells her with a smile.

He knows that this will launch her into a massive ramble about the cartoon -- she'd been watching it obsessively for the past few months, which should have been a hint, now that he thinks about it. As he's expecting, she starts talking about all the details and about the movie and how they're not the same world and way more stuff that _he_ can absorb and understand. Derek, however, despite the fact that she's saying things both of them heard a million times before, looks absolutely engrossed in everything Lila is saying, like there's nothing more important in the world.

Stiles's heart would melt if it was capable of that -- no, he doesn't want to think too much about the possibility because he's sure there's something in the world that _could_ make it happen -- but as is, he's getting dangerously close to swooning. No matter how long they've been married and how long they've had their daughter, seeing Derek with Lila, Stiles knows he'll never tire of watching him and he'll never hit the limit of how much he can love him. 

"Okay," he says, shaking his head as he interrupts Lila's rambling. "Haunted castle time?" 

Lila nods her head vigorously and Derek joins her, albeit with less energy. 

"Go, get your coat, baby," Stiles tells Lila and she immediately darts away. 

"I love you," Derek whispers when she's out of the bedroom and leans in to kiss Stiles's cheek.

Yeah, Stiles can deal with a little bit of weird, haunted castles and making friends with ghosts included. He'll just have to have a word with Cora later about all of this. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
